


Loss of Control

by writingramblr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Gellert Grindelwald, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bodily Fluids, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gratuitous Smut, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Knotting, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Credence Barebone, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Original Percival Graves, Rimming, Rutting, Self-Lubrication, credence crying during sex, from my own prompt whoopsy, messy blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: Percival Graves stumbles upon a wounded creature who he can't help saving. Turns out, he's just healed one of the prettiest Omega's, and he's going through his first heat.





	Loss of Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writewrongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writewrongs/gifts).
  * Inspired by [pin & mount me like a butterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672662) by [writewrongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writewrongs/pseuds/writewrongs). 



> this is dedicated lovingly and shamelessly to "pin & mount me like a butterfly" and oh, how i wish that would be updated and or completed I need you back in my life....  
> <3

Percival took a walk. He was told quite pointedly by Sera that if he didn’t find a way to vent his frustration, so that he would stop taking out his bursts of anger on new Auror trainees, then he was not to come back until he had.

That was the closest she would ever get to acknowledging that he, as an Alpha, was very clearly not in his right mind, and needed above all else, to get laid. As a Beta, she would never need to worry about such things, but he very much doubted her husband had any regrets about  _ his _ life choices. He was highly tempted to go visit the Blind Pig, and see if he couldn’t buy a bottle, and then head home, to lose himself in it. 

The unmistakeable scent of blood overwhelmed his senses as he passed by an alleyway, and despite being technically off the clock, he couldn’t help going to investigate. Instead of finding the result of a scuffle, there was a solitary figure curled up against the brick wall, shivering and whimpering quietly. 

He didn’t need to draw his wand for anything but show at the moment, so he cast a shielding charm, and then moved closer, unsure whether to call out, or scan the figure to determine the extent of their injuries. 

They drew in a great shuddering gasp, and turned to look up at him, just as he was coming to the decision to scan them,

“Sir please… help me?”

Dark eyes were framed by long lashes, tears shone on their cheeks, and a sharp jawline drew his gaze down to incredibly pink plush lips.

Oh.

“What happened?”

“I…”

The boy, perhaps around seventeen, straightened up slightly, and Percival could see blood shining on his shaking hands.

“Can you stand up?”

Percival held out a hand, and the boy shook his head, before shrinking back into himself. There was nothing else to be done, he supposed, except kneel down and pull the slender frame into his arms, before he concentrated, and disapparated them both.

* * *

Credence had been waiting for death to find him, but instead, it had been a tall handsome stranger clad in a nice suit, with an intoxicating scent rolling off him in waves, making him feel more and more like he was getting ill. There was a fever, a headache, pounding steadily against the inside of his skull, so distracting that he hardly noticed when he was lifted off the harsh brick, and opened his eyes to find himself inside a warm and furnished apartment.

He was set right onto a chair in front of a cheery fireplace, while the man told him to stay put, as he’d return with something hot for him to drink, along with some bandages for his hands.

The warmth that spread over his skin, banishing the chill that had been making him shiver, still felt wrong, inherently too much. Something strange was happening, he could feel it. When the man walked back into the living room, he was holding a steaming mug of something that smelled spicy, like cinnamon tea, with a bundle of gauze.

“Here, let me see.”

Credence couldn’t help being afraid of further injury, though the man was already going out of his way to be kind, and more caring than any person should be to something wicked like him. His ma had told him, if he ever displayed unnatural desires, he’d be removed from the church.

He’d not meant to do anything wrong, but he had woken up soaked in sweat, and with his ma standing over him, with his belt in hand.

 

The man’s fingers grazed over his ruined palm, and he was pulled out of his thoughts, eyes widening as he watched the cuts begin to knit themselves back together under the man’s touch.

“There you go... That’s better.”

Credence’s jaw dropped, and he blinked rapidly, trying to reconcile what he was seeing.

“Magic…”

“Yes, of course. I really, really shouldn’t have gotten involved, but I did need a distraction…”

The man was smiling, perhaps to himself, but the change in his appearance was striking, it almost made him look younger. He was already one of the most handsome men Credence had ever been blessed to witness, but he was no longer intimidating, but approachable.

“How can I ever thank you, sir?”

“Just drink this. It should get rid of your cold. Calm your fever.”

There was a hand brushing over his forehead, and the man’s skin felt very cool in comparison to his own burning flesh.

“Okay.”

He took a few slow careful sips of the tea, and it tasted like peppermint, making him realize the spiced aroma he’d noticed before… wasn’t coming from the tea.

It was the man. His cologne perhaps.

Credence swallowed, and tried to find the words to explain, he was a freak of nature, he was an invert, a creature predisposed to sin and whorish ways.

“It’s not working… you still feel rather warm… I wonder…”

The man was studying him intently now, and he couldn’t breathe, or move, waiting for the man to realize the truth.

“Sir… please…”

The man scrambled back from him, nearly tripping over his own coffee table, and Credence flinched, expecting the worst.

“You’re an omega…no wonder…”

When he looked up, he found the man staring at him with something akin to awe, and not disgust, like he should have been.

“I’m a what?”

His head was pounding along with his heartbeat, thundering in his ears, and he felt as if he wanted nothing more than an ice bath, if that would help. Or maybe to just be touched, held, thrown onto a bed, and ridden within an inch of his life.

Wait… what?

* * *

Percival hadn’t even noticed how profusely his mouth was watering until the omega had accidentally tilted their head, confused, and exposed a stretch of pale neck, along with the slight swelling bump of a scenting gland beneath his ear.

Oh...

Oh fuck.

An omega who’d never been claimed, and one so sweetly innocent, they had no idea what was happening to them. The boy was a no-maj, at least, Percival thought so, until he dared to inhale just a touch deeper, and found a hint of smoke beneath the alluring omega sweetness.

Magic was simmering just under the boy’s skin, but he didn’t seem to be aware of it. Perhaps it was why he’d been so badly hurt. Rejected by his family for his magic and things he might have unconsciously done.

Though only his hands had been bleeding, Percival felt certain there were more injuries that weren’t so fresh.

The boy was clearly malnourished, neglected, and was about to experience his first true heat, potentially all because of his presence.

The guilt was quickly overpowered by the sheer  _ need _ rising in him to just walk over, pick the boy up, and carry him off to his bedroom to ravish him properly, and sate his own rut.

He couldn’t do that.

He couldn’t possibly take advantage of such a fragile creature, out of pure selfishness. Distractingly beautiful though he was, it would be wrong. 

He really just needed to get the fuck out of there.

“I’ll be right back.”

It was a comforting lie.

The boy remained on the couch, blinking over at him, as he forced himself to walk away, out his front door, once able to breath fresh air, free of pheromones, he felt a bit better.

What didn’t help was the fact he would have to return home sometime, and confront his own nature at some point.

He sighed, and apparated to the Blind Pig.

* * *

Credence had slowly migrated from the living room to the kitchen, originally planning to try and find something to eat, and then slip away before the man could come back, but halfway to the fridge, a spasm of pain wracked his body, and he collapsed to the ground, clutching his abdomen. It wasn’t like a hunger jab, which would often feel like his stomach was trying to eat itself up from the inside out, but it was more like something was stabbing him between his legs, and crawling up his spine, threatening to stop his heart.

“Please… please, no…”

His eyes were squeezed shut tight, and tears were leaking out at a steady pace, burning down his cheeks, so he wouldn’t have to watch himself give in, to drag a hand down his chest and towards the ache in his groin.

It was wrong to self abuse, he was a horrible, filthy thing, rubbing up against his own hand, palming over his hard length through his threadbare trousers, as a wail bubbled up from the back of his throat.

“Help, make it stop, please.”

He was rambling, lost, the fever was destroying his mind, and he could feel wetness seeping down his thighs, spilling out from his shameful opening, where he would be claimed, if he was worthy of such a thing.

He tried to tighten his grip over his throbbing cock, and hurt himself to distract from the blinding pleasure that rose up from every touch. It just wasn’t enough, never quite  _ enough _ .

He could feel his other hand moving automatically, reaching around to search out the opening with fingers, moving under the waistband of his pants, wincing at how slick it was, how hot and wet, and two fingers slipped in with little effort. 

It felt incredible, so sinful, and yet he wanted the  _ man’s _ hand there instead. He could picture it in his mind, the man’s large hands, thick fingers, pressing into him, deeper, spreading him wide, he could remove his clothing by tearing it off, or perhaps burn it away with magic, and Credence didn’t think he had the strength to resist, to fight him.

The man could just take him against any flat surface, and he’d be his, he’d be willing to sell his soul just to make the ache and the fever stop, to just be able to breathe, and feel less like he was dying from the heat.

“I can’t, I can’t…”

Credence was sobbing, mindless, one hand still gripping his cock, desperately through his pants, his grinding palm not enough, but then neither were the three fingers rubbing inside his hole, searching out any way to find relief.

A door slammed, and he realized, dimly, it was the man’s apartment, not just some distant neighbor.

“Please, sir, please end it.”

“Oh, oh fuck. What’s wrong?”

If Credence had been cognizant enough and braver, he would have criticized him, for asking such a foolish question. Surely he knew? 

“I need… I want…”

He closed his eyes again, shaking his head, indeed, all of his body was trembling, as he tried to force himself through another climax, after so many years of resisting the urge to do anything of the sort, it was as if he couldn’t stop now. He didn’t know how many times he’d come, but the inside of his trousers were soaked through, with semen and slick, and he knew he probably looked horrific.

“Dear heart… you smell like you’re drowning... you poor thing.”   
The man leaned down, and though Credence flinched away, he couldn’t do anything to prevent being lifted to his feet, still shivering, as the man pulled him into his arms, and pressed his strong body against his weak one.

“Please, break me.”

He could smell a sharper scent mingling with the spice of the man’s cologne, he realized with a bit of shock it was liquor, it was coming from the man’s lips as he pressed them to Credence’s cheek.

“I want you, very badly. But I don’t want to take advantage of you, sweet boy, I couldn’t live with myself if I did.”

“You can’t help…?”

The man sighed heavily, and then started moving, not quite dragging Credence along, out of the kitchen, from where he’d been lying on the cool tile, his only bit of respite, towards a bedroom. He was afraid to defile such lovely bedding, until he heard a low murmur of words he didn’t understand, and he suddenly was naked, with his skin dry and fresh, being laid upon such silken sheets it made him want to cry all over again.

“You’re so lovely... Mercy lewis. Where have you been all my life?” The man was saying, speaking softly, a reverent tone that Credence had never before heard in his life.

A hand was caressing his skin, fingertips grazing over his neck, and down his collarbone, to his tingling nipples, and past the curve of his stomach and sharpness of his hips, towards his aching cock, which was still painfully hard, leaking onto his thigh.

“Hurt me, please.”

“No, no, I’m just going to take away some of the burn.”

Strong hands tightened on his thighs, parting them slowly, revealing his slick opening, and Credence brought his hands to his face, hiding as best he could, covering up his flaming cheeks and keeping his eyes shut.

He could feel the man touching him, blissfully, right over his cock, and then down, dipping a finger inside him, barely enough to do anything, until he added a second and third, and Credence cried out, thrusting against it, begging for more.

“You’re dripping, you want me to fuck you, hmm?”

Credence nodded, and the thick fingers withdrew, making him feel bereft, but only for a moment, until there was hard hot length rubbing over his opening, and he knew the man’s cock was seconds away from penetrating him.

He shifted his hips, pressing his legs into the man’s sides, and he could feel the rasp of fabric against his skin.

The man hadn’t even gotten undressed to take him. He wasn’t sure if he was hurt or relieved by it. It meant once he’d been… used, he could easily be discarded. He could escape.

He would be free.

* * *

Percival had been unable to resist sneaking a quick taste, when the delicious little omega had melted into his embrace, he gave in to kissing his sweaty temple and feeling how the boy’s body shuddered from so much contact, he just about spilled himself into his nice work pants, only barely holding back by biting hard on the inside of his cheek.

The fight was lost the second that the boy was naked and sprawled onto his bed, displaying his hole, pink and glistening with slick.

Percival barely held back a growl at the sight, and felt his cock twitch and pulse against his thigh as a small orgasm swept over him.

He'd nearly been bowled over with the sickeningly sweet scent when he had first walked back into his brownstone, to find the boy in the kitchen, doubled over as if in pain. Indeed, lost in the middle of his heat as he was, the boy had been almost delirious, jerking himself off and trying to finger himself to completion.  It would never be enough, not without Percival’s alpha cock to ease the cramping, but of course, the boy didn't know that. He had no clue how enticing he looked, nor how insane he was driving Percival. 

As he fumbled with his own trouser fastenings, forgetting to use magic in his daze, and finding that the boy was covering his face, his entire body shivering, not from cold, but pure  _ need _ . 

Well, Percival could relate, though it was certainly a first for him to have such a perfect omega just waiting for him to dive on in, no foreplay necessary. 

He vaguely recalled the boy asking him to make it hurt, which although was an appealing thought, to his hindbrain, certainly would not do for the first mounting. He stroked a hand over his cock, nearly coming again at the sensation of just his own hand, and then pressed forward, rutting gently over the omega’s fluttering hole. The boy had been trying to satisfy himself, and even cried out when Percival  _ tried _ to just get him off with his fingers, wary of actually moving too fast.

He pushed the head of his cock in, and fought the urge to continue, to quickly pound inside and claim the boy with a nip of teeth at the side of his neck. Bonding couldn't be done without proper, fever free consent. He wasn't about to break the poor thing.

The boy was whimpering, clutching tight to the sheets at either side of his head now, eyes closed, bottom lip quivering.

He needed to be soothed, to be cherished.

Percival leaned down to rest on his elbows, moving his hips, as his cock slowly slid in and out, feeling his knot building fast, and he had just barely brushed his mouth over the boy's, eliciting another whimper.

“It's okay. I've got you.”

The boy was clinging to him now, legs wrapped around his waist, shuddering against him, another climax easily washing over him from finally feeling properly filled, and Percival wasn’t sure how much it would hurt the omega when his knot finished expanding.

“Please, please…”

He wanted to ask what,  _ what _ he could possibly do to make it easier, but the second he bottomed out inside the boy, his vision blacked out, and he collapsed over the slender omega, knees threatening to turn to jelly.

Slender hands were gripping his vest so tight he thought it might rip for a good moment, until he blinked, and everything came back into focus, he realized the boy had come again, his cock still hard and red, trapped between their bodies, making a mess of his clothing, as well as the boy’s own chest.

His pants were going to be ruined too, thanks to the slick soaking into the fabric, as he kept himself flush to the omega’s tight hole, knot slowly relaxing, and shrinking back to the normal base of his cock.

“Did I hurt you? Are you okay?”

He hadn’t even been able to warn the poor boy, and when he looked up, stroking a hand through sweaty hair, pushing it off the boy’s clammy forehead, he saw that he was still crying, but looking a touch less flushed, and desperate.

“Yes, yes it feels wonderful sir.”

“I…”

Percival cursed low under his breath, not wishing to alarm the omega, but without quick thinking the boy would find himself in danger of hosting alpha come, and there would be a high risk of pregnancy. That could  _ not _ happen.

He withdrew as carefully as possible, wincing at the way the boy’s hole gaped and fluttered around emptiness, though there was a good bit of his come leaking out, oozing down to stain the sheets.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be okay.”

Percival dropped to his knees, grateful to give his legs a moment of rest, and leaned in to press his lips to the boy’s opening, licking and sucking at it, doing his best to clean him.

The taste of omega slick was sweet, and almost good enough to make him wish he’d done that sooner, just ate the boy out and distracted him before simply mounting him like a mindless animal. He’d never dared try his own come before, but mixed with the fluids of the omega, it wasn’t that bad. It was thick like heavy cream, combined with sweet juices, together the flavor most resembled peaches and cream, and might as well have sufficed for his own dinner.

The boy writhed and gasped under his ministrations, and was only kept from bucking Percival off by his arm bracketed about the omega’s hips, and he glanced up to see the boy’s hand splayed on his stomach, as if afraid to give in and touch himself, though his cock was hard, dripping onto his skin.

“Go on baby, come as much as you need to.”

He knew he probably looked a sight, and he could feel slick all over the bottom of his face, wetting his chin and maybe even soaking through his shirt by now, but the boy just bit his lip and nodded, relaxing back onto the bed, finally allowing a hand to graze over the length of his cock, arching up slightly as he spilled onto his chest again, and Percival smiled, just staring for a moment, before resuming his necessary work.

He nudged his tongue in as deep as it could go, feeling as if he could easily drown and die happy where he was, between the pretty omega’s legs, as he put his free hand to keep the opening spread as wide as he dared, until he could no longer taste anything but the sweetness of pure omega slick.

“Okay… I think we’re good.”

He sat back on his heels, petting over the soft skin of the boy’s inner thighs, watching as his hole closed back up to just a pink clench of muscle, still shiny.

“Is it going to stop?”

“What’s that?”

Percival felt his own heart pounding steadily in his chest, as his breathing finally slowed down, and he wiped his face with a hand, though they could both use a real shower, and he was going to suggest such a thing, until he realized he didn’t even know the boy’s name. 

It was his turn to be embarrassed, as the omega spoke up in a soft voice,

“The fever? The need? The… wrongness?”

Percival blinked,

“Oh. Oh no, there’s nothing wrong with you, nothing at all. It’s perfectly normal to feel this way during a heat. This is your first then?”

The boy nodded, slowly, and then, when Percival backed away to stand up, and put his now sated cock away, the boy curled his legs into his chest, as if trying to shrink himself, like when they had first met in the alley.

“The relief you feel is temporary. The heat, the need, will flare up again. They usually last for a few days at a time. If you like, you’re more than welcome to stay here with me. I’ll do my best to help you.  _ Without _ hurting you.” he added more as an after thought, remembering dazedly how the boy had pleaded for it, a bit breathless, but certain.

“I have nowhere else to go… so… thank you, sir.”

“Okay, that’s gotta stop. What’s your name, my boy? You can call me Percival.”

He held out his hand, hoping to be able to help the boy up to his feet, to urge him towards the bathroom to shower, where he could be alone as long as he needed, but the omega resisted, just for a moment, before relenting, and accepting his hand under his own long fingered one.

“I-I’m Credence. I’m not supposed to address elders by their first names… it’s disrespectful, sir.”

Percival smiled,

“Credence, delighted to make your acquaintance. Despite what you might think, we’re more than equals here. I insist you call me my first name. Anything more formal makes me feel well, old.”

 

He already got enough ‘ _ Mister Graves,’ ‘Director Graves,’ _ or  _ ‘sir’  _ from interns or subordinates to make him sick of it. Besides, hearing the boy, Credence, say his name proper would be just as satisfying, he hoped, as hearing a pretty pleading gasp escape his lips.

“P-Percival, sir, you’re a witch aren’t you?”

He stroked a hand down one of the boy’s sides, trying to ignore how much he liked just touching him, his fingers trailing over warm bare skin.

“Yes. Well, a wizard rather. I suspect you might be as well. Have you ever made something happen that you couldn’t explain? Something unusual?”

Credence shook his head slowly, and Percival hummed thoughtfully,

“Perhaps you have just been hiding for too long… keeping your very nature from blossoming. Let’s get you cleaned up, and I’ll make something for you to eat, okay?”

* * *

Credence was left alone in the bathroom, staring at the enormous shower with four glass walls, and then to the right of it was a claw foot tub that looked as if it could fit three people. He didn’t even know what he would prefer, a fast shower, in and out and ready to go eat, or could he delay, and take his time soaking in the tub, scrubbing every inch of his own filth from his body? He knew, he was technically cleaned, thanks to the man’s magic, but he didn’t trust that. Only God could completely wipe away such sinful things.

After debating for a few moments, he finally went towards the shower. He didn’t want to risk angering his host, though he’d been nothing but gracious so far. He wasn’t sure how long he could possibly stay, and encroach on the man’s hospitality. He remained under the pounding jets of hot water until he knew it had been at least half an hour, and hurriedly climbed out, to grab one of the smallest towels he could find.

To his horror, he realized he would need to go out to the kitchen like that, as the man had removed his clothes with magic, and he had no idea where-

He stopped in the doorway of the bathroom, looking out to the man’s bed, and he saw a bright flash of red silk draped over the end of it, that had most definitely not been there before. He inched closer, and he discovered it was a robe. It was so beautiful and delicate, he was afraid to touch it, and risk ruining it. There could be no mistake, it had to be for him to wear. 

He unwound the towel from his body, and carefully placed it over the rack he’d gotten it from, before returning to the bedroom, feeling as the air gently brushed against his bare skin, threatening to make him aroused from just that, as he went to retrieve the robe. It felt so smooth over his body, like a kiss, or a cool rain drop gliding over his skin, as he tied it at his waist, he wondered just how much it had cost.

He emerged from the bedroom to cross over into the kitchen, where the man, Percival, as he’d been asked to be called, stood at the stove, twirling his fingers in mid air, somehow cooking with magic. He flushed with shame. As the man’s guest, he should have been of more assistance, should have offered to cook his dinner, and been grateful if given scraps.

“Hello. Did you have a nice bath, er, shower?”

Credence nodded, not trusting his voice yet. He could still smell a faint spicy aroma that had nothing to do with the food, and he wondered just how long he would have before his horrible lust addled brain took over again.

“Come here, let me see…”

He stepped closer, and the man reached out to run his hand over the collar of the robe, thumbing the silk, before smiling.

“It compliments your skin perfectly. I think you should keep it, whenever you decide to leave.”

“What about my clothing?” He finally asked, voice a bit croaky.

“Ah. Yes. I’ll make sure it’s cleaned and dry for you tomorrow, should you feel up to getting out of bed.” 

If Credence didn’t know better, he would have said the man winked at him, before turning away and resuming his cooking.

Dinner was finished within moments, and they sat down on opposite sides of the table, while Credence simply goggled at the portions of food on his plate.

“Is something wrong?”

“This can’t be right. This can’t be all for me…”

Percival blinked, before reaching to take a sip of his drink, and he didn’t stop until he’d drained half of the glass,

“Credence… it’s all yours. If you want more, please don’t be afraid to ask.”

“That’s gluttony sir!”

Credence couldn’t stop himself exclaiming, cheeks heating immediately afterwards, and he bit his tongue, but it was too late.

Hot tear stung his eyes and began to drip down his cheeks, barely soothing the burn. Oh he was going to be hurt all right, now that he’d been so rude.

“You’re half starved, my boy. It’s probably the only thing that’s kept your heat away from so long. Once you’re over it, and you can get to a healthier weight, you’ll experience less uh, near insanity?”

He laughed, sounding a touch nervous, and Credence was utterly bewildered.

He could feel the silk of the robe beginning to stick to his back with sweat, so he knew his time was running out, before long he would start to leak slick again, and make a mess of such a pretty gift.

“How can I ever repay you?”

He knew of some ways, after all, besides submitting himself perfectly to the man, surely there were things he liked, special ways to give pleasure solely to him, and debase himself as much as the man desired.

But he was afraid.

Like he’d been afraid to ask to be taken, to be  _ filled _ .

He didn’t know how.

“I should be thanking you. You’re actually saving me a lot of trouble. I would have had to go out and find an Omega, possibly hire one, just to get me through my rut this weekend. Luckily, I stumbled upon you. I do feel as though I’ve seen you before…”

Credence swallowed the bite of food he’d carefully taken to answer promptly,

“I usually hand out fliers across the street from the Woolworth building.”

“Ah. Of course. You’re with that group… the second salemites?”

Credence allowed himself a shrug,

“Maybe. I was. I can’t go back there, to the church. So I won’t be with them anymore.”

“I see.”

They ate the rest of the meal in silence, and Credence could feel his fever returning with every bite he took, until he was itching, needing to rip the robe off of his body before he started trying to rub against it, squeezing his thighs tight to keep any slick from leaking out.

“You okay?”

Percival murmured, and Credence blinked, looking down at his plate to find it empty and his hands gripping his fork and glass in a white knuckled grip.

“No… please, I think I need to go lay down.”

The man got up from his seat so quickly the chair screeched in protest, and he was at Credence’s side in the blink of an eye, helping him up, and guiding him to the bedroom.

“I…”

“You just stay as still as possible, and I’ll be right there, okay?”

A hand cupped his face, a thumb gently rubbed away the hint of a tear, and then he was alone again, curling onto his side, staring at the door, cracked open so that he could see out into the hallway. There was a white haze taking over his vision, and the second he felt wetness spill between his thighs, he shifted onto his stomach, praying he wouldn’t leak over the sheets.

He started rubbing against them anyway, as his cock began to harden and thicken, trapped under the weight of his body. A moan escaped him unbidden, and he reached back a hand, wantonly pressing first one, then two fingers inside his opening, which was obscenely gaping, needing more.

He got up to four fingers by the time the man returned to the bedroom, and he only became aware of his presence due to a fresh wave of slick, and the spice of his… Alpha scent tickling Credence’s nose.

“I’m sorry, I had a call I couldn’t ignore. But I’m here now, it’ll be okay.”

A firm strong hand braced on his shoulder, before dragging down over the knobs of his spine, and gently plucking his hand away, then replacing his fingers with the man’s, inside his hole, curling and pressing in so deep, he swore he came just from that.

But he knew it had to be from the fact it was Percival, an Alpha, taking charge and doing exactly what he needed. 

“Do you want me inside you yet? Or do you want to come a few more times?”

Credence shook his head,

“Please… please fill me up.”

“I don’t want to have to uh, worry about anything. Would you mind if I finish in your mouth?”

Would that be possible?

The sting of pain from the ending of it had told Credence that he was being properly taken, pinned down from the man’s body on his and his cock tight inside him.

“I’ll stop before the knot gets too big. Now that I’ve done it once today it shouldn’t be so bad.”

There was a press of lips between his shoulder blades, and Credence moaned again, as the man’s hand slid away from his hole to move lower, to cup his sack, and then wrap his fingers around his cock, still aching against the sheets.

“Kiss me?”

He found himself asking, and when the man nudged him to lie on his back, he went willingly, pliant, and found Percival naked, hovering over him. For a moment, the fever haze cleared, just so he could focus on all the miles of bare muscled skin in front of him.

“Anything you want.”

The kiss dragged on for what felt like forever, and the warm heavy weight of the man’s hips gliding over his own, making his legs part involuntarily, so that both their cocks could rub together, and he knew he could come again from that, but what he really wanted was to feel the man inside him.

It was very simple from where he was lying, as the man’s hand guided his own cock inside Credence’s opening, it easily went in halfway in a breathtaking second, aided by so much slick, and he shivered, bringing his arms up to brace on the man’s shoulders, clinging to him as tightly as he could.

“Perfect, lovely… so sweet.”

The man broke the kiss to move his lips over Credence’s jaw, down his neck, and when he tilted his head, Percival put his mouth to a spot that made him arch up closer, and shudder through another orgasm, come spurting over his stomach and up his chest.

“I can’t bond with you, I can’t, I don’t want you stuck with me…”

The man moved away from Credence’s neck, and pressed their lips together again, while he continued to thrust his hips at an agonizingly slow pace, content to delay his own climax so that he could come again.

* * *

It wasn’t exactly easy to pull out and ensure he didn’t remain inside the tight hole of his Omega, his guest, not his  _ his _ , but Percival was fairly confident, and could feel himself getting close, so he just made the decision to do it sooner rather than later.

He stroked his hand over himself as he withdrew, fingers dripping with his pre and the omega’s sweet smelling slick, watching as the boy’s eyes opened slowly, and he swallowed, eyeing Percival’s cock.

“Can you get on your knees for me?”

On the side of the bed, he meant to say, but Credence scrambled off the bed quickly enough, though he moved rather like he was drunk, or drugged, which he supposed, in way he was.

When he nuzzled his cheek into Percival’s thigh, and opened his mouth, pink tongue lolling out halfway, his heart nearly skipped a beat.

He was so perfect.

“Like this?”

The boy leaned in closer, and let Percival nudge the head between his lips, as a moan escaped him.

“Just like that. Good.”

One could teach a better way to suck cock, but sometimes learning by practice was just as good of a method, somehow, when Credence hummed around his mouthful of Percival’s length, he couldn’t have known how it felt, but he didn’t stop, for a long moment, and it made him wonder if the boy was actually going through a whole song, as he remained there, kneeling before him.

His knot began to swell, slower that time, and he made sure to nudge Credence back, so it wouldn’t hurt him, before long, he was ready to spill down the boy’s throat, and he tried to warn him, putting his fingers through the boy’s short dark hair, gently urging him back, but he didn’t move, only reached up a hand to rub over the knot, and the simple gesture managed to make Percival’s eyes sting, as his orgasm washed through him, making him grateful to be sitting down, as his thighs trembled through the aftershocks, and the boy swallowed again and again, getting every last drop.

“Holy… fuck.”

Credence was blushing as he blinked up at him,

“It tastes… good. I didn’t mind.”

“The best part is, no chance of a, well... Thank you.”

He couldn’t help petting the boy’s cheek, rubbing his thumb over the pinked skin, and he saw how Credence dropped his gaze, clearly not used to the words.

He deserved all the kindness in the world.

Merlin, Percival was already getting attached.

“Can I sleep now?”

“Oh, yes. Are you very tired? I could stay with you, until you fall asleep.”

“Please…”

Percival waved a hand to clean them, before helping the boy back onto the bed, and under the covers. Credence looked so much smaller and pale against the dark navy of the bedding. It made him want to do everything he could to protect the Omega in his care.

Maybe it was time to use some of that stockpiled vacation time..

* * *

  
  


**END**


End file.
